This application is for a cooperative agreement to continue the Cancer Partnership as a triad with participation from Vanderbilt-lngram Cancer Center (VICC), Meharry Medical College (MMC) and Tennessee State University (TSU). Program administrators of the National Cancer Institute (NCI) of the National Institutes of Health (NIH) will be part of the Program Steering Committee for this Program and will be consulted and kept apprised of progress. As such. Dr. Nelson Aguila, Diversity Training Branch in the Center to Reduce Cancer Heaith Disparities at the NCI, has provided the requisite approval for the submission ofthis triad application. A copy ofthis approval letter is included in Section 14 Letters of Support.